The Department: Season 1
by potterwatch97
Summary: It's been 7 years since the downfall of Voldemort and Harry's life is finally where he wants it to be. But what happens when one day he discovers a massege from a place that, though he doesn't know it, will alter the course of his life forever. New faces, new lies, new tricks: and once again magic is threatened as a new madman is killing muggleborns in the name of rightful magic.


"Here's how this works. There is a department deep within the Ministry of Magic, a special group of people, usually unheard of, unrecognizable because they are hidden in everyday society. You could be working with them now and you wouldn't even know it. They are very discreet in their affairs. They walk and breathe among you, you could go shopping with them, they could be your next door neighbor or they could be your best friend; your cousins, your aunts, your uncles, your siblings. They could even be your parents and you wouldn't know the difference.

"They have cover jobs: every day jobs. Most people get recruited after they get to a certain point in their career, that way they can keep their normal job as a cover up and not worry about paying issues. This job does not pay. If you choose to take it, you take it because you believe it is the right thing to do. They only give this job to people who earn it, people who deserve it, people who won't take advantage of it, and people who can survive it. They only give it to the best of the best, and if they feel you don't pass the test, or you aren't really who they thought you were you're out: Permanently.

"You do not know who you work with in this department. You are given code names so everyone is treated fairly. Anyone can do this job, not just people in the Ministry. You get to work with muggles and witches and wizards from all over the country.

"If you work in this department you can work anywhere all over the world. Here in the UK, we work mostly with America, and their headquarters in Washington DC, San Francisco, and Chicago, and those are just in the major cities. The US actually started this institution after the Salem Witch Trials and has slowly developed it to include many magical civilizations all over the world that were shunned into hiding by muggles.

"And of course, there are those muggles who know of magic and accept it or others who are told and shown it for the sake of their jobs. You will work with muggles. There are muggles in every countries government who have been told about magic: every single Minister ever has been told about magic, but their memories are Obliviated at the end of their term. Every single president of the United States has been informed, and at the end of their term, Obliviated.

"As I said we work mostly with the US. There are specific people in the FBI, in the Secret Service, in Congress, in the White House, basically everywhere you can think of there are certain people there for you to work within each mission.

"You use your code names unless told not to, and only when told not to. You will wear special glamour charms that are reinforced to activate as soon as you use the code word. When you get home, you inactivate them with the same code word. The code word changes every week for your own protection.

"More rules will come when, or if, you are accepted into this program. You may have some questions right now, I understand that, but I can't tell you anything in-depth unless you get in. If you do not get in, you will be Obliviated. If you get in, but do something stupid to jeopardize your partner or anyone in the department, you will be Obliviated. If you get in, but you are killed during a mission, your partner and your family will be Obliviated of any memories you have about working here. Any memories you lose due to this are not our concern, we are not responsible for your actions, and you are not required to join. This is your choice and if it appeals to you, you may do it. But let me warn you now, if you choose not to accept, this offer will not return. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, so don't mess up.

"I know right now you all are probably thinking, 'What is in this for me?' Well what's in this for you is you get to work with some of the greatest witches and wizards and muggles ever to walk the earth. You will experience magic like you couldn't possibly imagine in your wildest dreams. This is not a behind the desk job. You get to be out there, in the action, fighting and defending. You will die a hero, even though no one will remember what for.

"But you will make history, I can guarantee that, because we here, in this department, don't protect witches and wizards and muggles. No… we protect _Magic."_

The room was dark. There was a stench of sweat and dirt in the air. There were no windows on the walls; the room was pitch black. The only sounds to be heard were the sound of a human breathing and a dog whining.

The silence was broken by a sharp knock on the metal door.

"Come in," a deep, raspy voice called.

"My Lord," another man's voice said, "There was a complication with the plans. I'm sorry to report that Cattermole did not survive. Also the man, the squib, did not survive."

"What a shame… was it the potion that caused Mary's downfall, or the spell?"

"It could be either my lord, or both. Or it could have just been the pain. She was middle aged sir, nearing 50. She had been through the first and second wars and had suffered much at the hands of Death Eaters and Snatchers for her blood status. Maybe she was just tired of fighting."

"True... true. Perhaps her soul just couldn't handle any more suffrage on behalf of others prejudice. We were merely curious however, it was not my intention to kill her, she was merely a part of my experiment, she should not have been hurt. I will mourn her passing later on…. What of the squib? Stevens? What caused his passing?"

"We cannot be sure sir," the second man replied." The nurse believes that the sleeping draught wore off too quickly: that we did not give him enough. We believe he woke and began panicking at the sight of the procedure taking place and knocked the muggle air machine out. We think he died of his own accord. For the next procedure however we'll be sure to give a stronger dosage and keep a syringe of calming draught nearby."

"Good, good. When will the next experiment take place?"

"As soon as we get another squib prepared. Do not worry sir, we will get it right." Though the man sounded unsure whether it would happen any time soon.

There was silence for a moment. "Bring me the recipe for the potion and whatever you have left of it. I'm going to perfect it… make it stronger. I doubted honestly that it would work this time and I'm horribly sorry that woman died, I didn't think that would happen. She should've lived unharmed in any way…. Who is the muggle born you have taken for the next experiment?"

*"Thomas sir… Dean Thomas."

"No, no he won't do. How long have you had him?"

"Almost a day but sir he's-"

"No buts! Release him! He's friends with the Auror Potter, remember? Our cause for these experiments has a purpose but I doubt that the protector of muggle borns will understand. The Ministry has already begun to notice the disappearance of them, but luckily they think it's just rouge Death Eaters. We cannot have them think we are attacking the old crew, the ones who defeated the Dark Lord! We can't have them think we're just another one of that Voldemort fellow. We can't afford to have them against us; they cannot know what we are doing until we have it perfected!"

"But sir-"

"But NOTHING," he shouted, "they cannot know! Release Thomas! And find another muggle born to use in the time it takes me to fix this potion or I _will use you_! I've protected your status from the others this far but if you slip up I just might slip too. Is that understood? No one can know!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!"

The man ran from the room shouting promises of returning with the potion and another squib as soon as possible.

"Don't worry mother… we will have the magic sister deserves soon enough… I promise."

The dog in the corner stopped whining. Claws could be heard scraping on the stone ground followed by a loud pop and a quite whisper.

"_Lumos._"

She held the wand to her face and where there was once a dog now stood a middle aged woman with deep purple eyes and long, curly, black hair.

"And Potter and friends will never know?"

"No one in the Ministry will know."

"Good," the woman said with a smirch smile and a laugh.

A/N: Hello! Thank you for looking at my new story! Please review and let me know what you think!

Something you should know: The way this story is planned, it is going to be something like a T.V. show. If you have heard of these American shows think of it as like a combination of Criminal Minds and Desperate Housewives. Lots of Drama at work and just as much drama at home. Or you could think of it as being something like Sherlock. (And if you've never heard of these shows I suggest you look!)

As I said, this is going to be like a TV show: meaning that this right here, this little chapter or "episode," so to speak, it the PILOT of my story/series. (Hence why the name is "The Department: Season 1." ;) However, unlike TV shows, the bad guy will not change every chapter (that would get boring and repetitive and not much room for very good plot in a story). It will be one continuous "bad guy" every story.

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed my "pilot" chapter, and I hope you will continue to read my story when I start posting the rest starting in mid to late October. (So remember to add me to your notifications list! ;) R&R please!

*And I know that Dean is not actually a muggleborn, but they don't haha


End file.
